1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ursolic acid medicine, and more particularly, relates to freeze-dried ursolic acid nano-powder for injection as the preparation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Ursolic acid is a kind of organic acid, which could be widely found in a variety of plants. It is recently proved that the ursolic acid is effective for inhibiting cancers, inflammations, and some sorts of genes in therapeutic applications.
Nowadays, the pharmacological action of the ursolic acid is still limited on the researching stage. That is to say, there is no mature and effective pharmaceutical formation had been unveiled into the market. In China, some researchers had applied a patent application about the ursolic acid medicine which could be formed in tablet, capsule, injection, oral liquid and so on, the application could be indexed with an application No. 99126892-X. Unfortunately, the water solubility of such ursolic acid was far from satisfaction for most users. With such poor water solubility, it was rather difficult to be absorbed by human body. In short, the application of the ursolic acid was only concentrated on normal raw form of such acid, there is no nanometer scale ursolic acid had been referred or introduced internationally.